Dragon Ball SH
by Black Star Princess
Summary: If given the opportunity would Vegeta have chosen a pure blood Saiyan woman over Bulma? Or is their bond strong enough to surpass even that? Plus a Dragon Ball Trivia Question each chapter with answers to them in the next. Can you guess correctly?
1. New Home, Planet Earth

**A/N:** Don't forget to join in the fun of DB Trivia game at the end of every chapter. ありがとうございます。

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Dragon Ball SH  
><strong>Category:<strong> Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball  
><strong>Author:<strong> Black Star Princess

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: New Home, Planet Earth<strong>

* * *

><p>Veilah sat on her knees allowing one of the slave girls to brush her long black hair. Her tail was swishing menacingly behind her and the woman couldn't help but eye it fearfully as the small child hummed a low tune. The door opened and in entered her mother dressed in Saiyan armor. "Are you ready Veilah?" she asked.<p>

The girl stood turning to her mother. Her armor matched her mother's and flowing from the back was a light blue cape and the emblem of the royal family on her breast plate. "I am fully prepared to meet my future husband."

"Then let's hurry, we cannot keep King Vegeta waiting."

"Of course mother," she said walking to the door where she stopped turning around to face the slave girl. She held out her hand and fired and energy blast that missed her head by inches. The woman fell to the ground pleading for her life in her native tongue. A language Veilah did not know, nor care to understand. "Next time if you take this long, it'll be your head."

With that she hurried off down the hall grabbing her Mother's hand. Most parents did not raise their children. In fact it was considered strange to have anything to do with the bringing up of a child. There were doctors for that sort of thing who cared for baby Saiyans until they were sent off to new planets and retrieved upon reaching adulthood. Though the royal children were different…special. They remained with their parents at all times so as to gain as much knowledge from them as possible. Veilah was not royalty…yet. She had been chosen at birth to be Prince Vegeta's future bride. So she and her parents were given a special place in the Palace in order to raise and prepare Veilah to be the best wife she could be.

After all, this was Prince Vegeta we we're talking about. He deserved a wife filled with admiration, respect, intelligence, power, and most importantly _Saiyan Pride_. Veilah was raised to possess all these qualities and now she would meet face to face with her future husband for the first time…

* * *

><p>"Why is everyone being called back to Planet Vegeta exactly?" Seripa asked Bardock over the intercom of their space pod.<p>

"They want to announce the future Queen of Planet Vegeta," Bardock explained. "King Vegeta wants everyone there to meet her."

"My, so the young Prince is getting married is he?" Panpukin pondered.

"He's been married," Toma explained. "Veilah was picked for him at birth. This little gathering is just to make it official."

"Since we have a day off we might as well head to the training arena after the announcement is over," Bardock explained. "Who thinks they can take me in a one on one?"

"I'll take you up on that Bardock," Totepo's voice said interjecting into the radio call.

"It's settled then, see you there," Bardock grinned leaning back in his pod. He looked up just in time to see another space pod go shooting by him in the opposite direction.

"Bardock wasn't that your son they just sent off?" Toma asked.

"Who knows," Bardock said uncaringly.

"What was his name anyway?" Seripa's voice asked.

"Whatever name they gave him," Bardock responded indifferently.

Toma blinked, though not at all surprised at the response Bardock gave over the intercom. "You didn't even bother to ask did you?"

"I don't like kids," Bardock explained. "When he grows up he can tell me his name then."

Seripa watched the space pod zoom by her ship. "Bye little Bardock's son," she smiled until the ship disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>"It's the perfect time," Frieza was explaining to his henchmen. "All the little monkeys will be back on their home planet for their mediocre little celebration of Vegeta's betrothed. Then I'll be rid of them all for good."<p>

The alien held a wine glass in his hand taking pleasure in swishing the contents around in the glass before sipping.

"This would be the time to do it," Dodoria agreed. It was always best to agree with their Lord in any situation.

"You've been planning their execution for a while now, I'm glad to see it finally getting done. At last we'll be rid of the monkey trash," Zarbon explained with a tone of relief.

"Well then set a course for Planet Vegeta so we can be rid of them once and for all."

His servants left quickly to complete the task.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta stood by his Father's throne fully dawned in his Princely gear. His arms were folded and he stood as though uncaring. Even at the young age of five he still had the demeanor of appearing quite threatening.<p>

"Is she here yet?" King Vegeta asked one of the servants impatiently.

"They're on their way," he explained. "Sir, as to the topic of Paragus' son…"

"Kill him, I already told you."

"Yes Sir," he said bowing just as the curtains were pushed aside and Veilah and her Mother entered both falling to one knee and bowing.

"Your highness, Prince Vegeta," her mother began before rising. "I present to you my daughter Veilah."

At this Veilah rose to her feet. Her dark eyes blinking as she looked upon Prince Vegeta. He looked powerful a spitting image of his father with dark hair and cold eyes. This was her husband, her Lord, her God…

"I shall leave the two of you to get acquainted," King Vegeta explained swishing his cape out behind him he left the room with Veilah's mother, and the two were alone.

"What is your power level?" Prince Vegeta snapped immediately.

"Only about a thousand below your own, Vegeta-sama," she answered.

"What is your goal?" he asked.

"To ensure all of yours are fulfilled."

His eyebrows rose slightly, "Who is our enemy?"

Veilah narrowed her eyes, "Frieza."

"…"

"…"

The two stared each other down, neither blinking, neither moving. At last Prince Vegeta spoke. "I suppose you'll do."

"I will do my best to please you."

After staring at her only a moment longer he turned mimicking his father's cape swishing before heading towards the door. "Come along, let's get this over with."

"Yes Vegeta-sama," she inclined her head as he walked by and she took mimicked the cape swishing before following in his wake.

CRASH! A loud explosion erupted causing both Vegeta and Veilah to fall upon the floor. "What the—"

Vegeta wasted no time in jumping to his feet and hurrying towards the balcony where his Father was sure to be. It was where they had planned to address their army for the announcement. He came to a screeching halt at the entrance to the balcony. His father was standing there. Frieza floating just above him smiling cruelly, he was smirking.

"You don't like it, it's just a few fireworks to celebrate your son's big day," Frieza said chuckling slightly to himself.

Vegeta glanced to the side. A large portion of their palace had been destroyed. It had actually been the nursery ward where the young Saiyans were kept until shipped off to other planets. Clearly they were dead. He had no particular feeling about it, but was furious that Frieza had had the gull to do such a thing. He was not powerful enough to take him on however. Clenching his fist and lowering his brow he walked up beside his Father.

"Ah and here is the little man of the hour," Frieza said turning to him. "How are you Prince Vegeta?"

"…"

"Aw, you're not even going to say hello to me, how very rude."

"Vegeta!" his father snapped and the young Prince bowed.

"My Lord," he said before rising to his feet.

"That's more like it," Frieza nodded before turning back to the King. "I actually have some really good news for you King Vegeta. I will no longer be requiring your services in the Planet trade. You and your people will be permitted to do as you please from this day forth."

King Vegeta said nothing, but merely glared up at him.

"My, I figured you would be jumping for joy at the thought of no longer having to serve me. Are you not thrilled?"

"…ecstatic," the King snapped.

"Don't you think it would be appropriate to thank me? Come now," he said.

Letting out a low sigh King Vegeta, his son, and Veilah all bowed to Frieza at the same time whispering low phrases of appreciation. "Well I shall remember this day well, and I'll be sure to send you your going away present as a thank you for all your years of hard work."

With that Frieza's cart slowly back up to space.

"Did he really just free us?" Veilah asked. It seemed too good to be true.

"Don't be foolish, Frieza never lets anyone leave his service with their lives. He must be planning to destroy us. There is no other explaination. You two, hurry!" King Vegeta rushed back into the palace leading the way towards the space pods. He instructed Vegeta and Veilah to get inside. Prince Vegeta being only five and Little Veilah only 4 they fit perfectly in one. Vegeta programed the ship to go to the last coordinates put into the mainframe.

"I'll follow you two shortly," he explained before stepping back the door to the space pod closing.

"Vegeta-sama?" Veilah questioned before the sleeping gas filled the ship and both children fell unconscious as the ship took off to outer space…

* * *

><p>Vegeta blinked as the door to his space pod opened. Fresh air swept in waking the children from their sleep. He looked up to find his father standing his arms crossed as Nappa helped him from the ship. He immediately pulled his hand from Nappa turning to his father. "What's going on?"<p>

"Planet Vegeta has been destroyed, son," King Vegeta explained bluntly. No use sugar coating a horrible situation such as this. "Frieza destroyed our home world. It's gone."

"Then where are we?" he spat glaring around the lush green planet they were on. It was nothing like Planet Vegeta.

"We were sent to the last location programed into the database," a voice behind explained. He turned. Seripa was sitting on the top of her space pod her hands pulling one knee to her chest. "This planet is called Earth Prince Vegeta."

"Are we the only ones who got away?" the little Prince snapped. Speaking as with the same authority as King Vegeta.

"I sent Bardock to scout the planet since we don't have any scouters at the moment," Nappa explained. "Other than him what you see is all that's left."

"We don't have scouters?"

"Uhh… no," Nappa sighed.

Vegeta glanced at the people gather in the empty field. His Father, Nappa, Seripa, Bardock, Veilah. He and these five Saiyans were all that was left of his entire race. His Father looked down Prince Vegeta. "We are still the strongest race in existence my Son, and we shall continue, even from this planet if we have to."

Vegeta grinned. "I never doubted that for a second Father. We shall wait here and train, and take revenge upon Frieza. His day will come, and I will avenge our people with my own two hands."

Prince Vegeta tightened his fists in anger. King Vegeta couldn't have been more proud. "I am certain you will one day my son."

The sound of boots hitting ground alerted their attention as Bardock landed behind them stepping forward.

"So how does this planet look?" Nappa asked.

"We're currently on a large island, but the planet isn't that big in general. It's Green, plenty of animals and plant life. The inhabitants themselves are weak in comparison," Bardock explained explained.

"Great, let's clear out the planet and—"

"Not a good idea Nappa," Seripa called.

"I don't need conquering advice from a low level like you Seripa," Nappa snapped.

"Fine," she answered. "Lure Frieza here then."

"Explain yourself," King Vegeta commanded.

"He scans planets within light years of his ship. When the population drops drastically his men take it as an invitation because planets are easier to conquer if the population is already in danger. Weak planets such as this slip below the radar much of the time until that happens, so if we go wiping out the population we could probably expect some of Frieza's men to swarm down on us."

"Good idea Seripa, we don't need Frieza noticing us before we're ready for our revenge," King Vegeta explained. "For now the inhabitants are to remain untouched."

"Ahh…" Nappa complained instantly.

"When the day comes that we need to alert him, I'll give you the honors of wiping out the planet's inhabitants. How's that?" King Vegeta asked.

"I suppose I can handle that. Though do we have to keep them all alive?"

"An inhabitant or two now and then will cause no harm," King Vegeta explained and Nappa did look much happier about the situation now.

"Let us get to work and make this place livable for us at least. I demand a palace. Go ahead and put the inhabitants of the island to work for us as slaves and build a home worth of your King."

"Yes," his subjects answered bowing before hurrying off to set out at their tasks.

Veilah, who had remained silent, while listening to it all clenched her fist. So this was her first true trial as the future wife of Prince Vegeta? Well, she would prove herself. If it was revenge Vegeta wanted, revenge he would have. She would make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Twelve years later and the Saiyans had managed to remain relatively unnoticed to most of the Earthlings on the planet other than the small group they had enslaved to build and run the daily goings on of the Saiyan Palace that had been created, and the twelve years of unimaginable boredom had cause seventeen year old Prince Vegeta to grow edgy. He hated hiding, it was cowardly and not at all like Saiyan. The Earthlings were annoying as well, a bunch of pathetic weaklings.<p>

"Vegeta-sama!" Veilah called walking over to him. She had grown up in the last twelve years. She was just a little shorter than himself. Her hair was in a long choppy sort of style. Her tail wrapped around her small waist like a belt. She was wearing a feminized version of Saiyan armor that covered her breasts and left her tone stomach open. A pair of light blue pants that was long on one side and short on the other, and she wore a pair of Saiyan boots that reached just above her ankles. "There is going to be a full Moon tonight. I've ordered the slaves to pull down the protective blinds."

"…"

Her eyebrows lowered. Her poor future husband, so many worries, not to mention being stuck up on this god forsaken planet. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist in an effort to console him, though he pulled away immediately.

"Vegeta-sama?"

"Go find something to do Veilah," he ordered before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"He's bored!" she snapped three hours later as she stood before King Vegeta's throne. "Let us go out tonight since it's a full moon. A night of destruction will get Prince Vegeta-sama back to his old self."<p>

"And what do we do if Frieza just happens to be monitoring Earth this very night?" King Vegeta asked.

"I don't care. Frieza is second on my list of concerns. Prince Vegeta-sama comes first and foremost. He needs to get out."

"If Prince Vegeta want's something to kill so bad I'll gather up some of the human and he can go kill them all here," Nappa suggested.

Veilah folded her arms, "You know it's not the same!"

"Well we can't have—"

CRASH! The resounding boom came from outside. They rushed to the veiled window looking out. A giant ape was off in the distance carrying on a ruckus and blasting ki blasts from it's mouth.

"So, you were actually trying to distract me while Vegeta went out to play huh?" King Vegeta snapped.

"No your highness, Prince Vegeta-sama is—" she began but broke off as Prince Vegeta's voice interrupted hers.

"What was that?" he asked as he walked into the throne room.

"We're all here," Bardock pointed out. "So who is this exactly?"

"Bardock, it must be your son," Seripa gasped as she watched the ape in midst of its destruction. "Remember, your son was sent away from Planet Vegeta the night it was destroyed. It has to be him."

"That weakling Kakarot?" Nappa asked. He remembered him because the doctors at the nursery had been making fun of how low his power level had been at birth.

"Kakarot?" It was Bardocks first time hearing his son's name.

Seripa smiled, "Well, seems there is another one of us after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> Come morning they retrieve the Kakarot only to discover there is something very wrong with this Saiyan boy. Wanting to discover the origin of this problem Prince Vegeta decides to follow this child and of course Veilah tags along. Upon returning to the child's "home," they meet a girl named Bulma who is walking out with one of the Saiyan child's _dragon balls_? When the girl speaks of the promise of a wish upon gathering all seven Veilah and Vegeta believe they discovered sure fire means to their revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>DRAGON BALL TRIVIA:<strong>

Each Chapter shall have a trivia question about the actual Dragon Ball series (and not the version I have written). These questions will be things I found on the internet and or have made up myself. Try not to look up the answers and see how well you do. The answers to the previous questions will be posted at the beginning of the next chapter.

**Q1:** It is typically accepted that when Goku and Bulma first meet in Dragon Ball he is at about age 11 or 12. However, in the Japanese version of Dragon Ball Goku informs Bulma that he is actually how old?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So yea! I really like this idea because now a teen Vegeta and a teen Bulma get to meet and interact with one another. Though Veilah is going to make things difficult all around. Will Vegeta choose a human girl over his powerful and prideful Saiyan bride? We'll have to wait and find out. Me as well, because even I am not sure what I'm going to do yet. I figure I'll just start writing and see where the story takes me...


	2. Deceased Grandpa Gohan

**DRAGON BALL TRIVIA:**

**Q1 Answer:** In the Japanese version of Dragon Ball, Goku informs Bulma that he is actually fourteen years old. Whether or not he actually was, or if even Goku had lost track of his own age over time, we may never know.

**People who got this correct: **silvermistt

**Congratulations!**

* * *

><p><strong>*** AN PLEASE READ!:** _Hey guys, well do to stupidity on my part I accidentally **deleted** this story while trying to delete another one. It bites because I was already up to 12 reviews. I remember some of the people who were following this and I let them know should they wish to continue following this story. Though I cannot remember all of you... So those of you who alerted this story you'll have to add it to your alerts once again. My apologies. To make up for the inconvenience I will review a story of yours as an apology if you let me know. Again Sorry guys! XP *******_

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Dragon Ball SH  
><strong>Category:<strong> Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball  
><strong>Author:<strong> Black Star Princess

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Deceased Grandpa Gohan<strong>

* * *

><p>"We shall wait until morning, and then we shall retrieve him. There are so few of us, all Saiyans must be in service to me," King Vegeta said commanded before turning to leave.<p>

"What if Frieza's sensors pick up on him?" Seripa asked.

"Then we'll all be dead so it won't really matter in the end now will it?" Bardock explained pointing out the obvious."

Veilah folded her arms furiously eyeing the ape. He was so far away you could only just tell it was actually a transformed Saiyan. So now this brat gets to play outside while my Prince is trapped here hiding. This won't do at all.

* * *

><p>The moment the sun began to rise Bardock and Seripa set out to find the child. Even without scouters it wasn't that hard. They just followed the path of crushed trees to a tiny house in the middle of nowhere. They landed outside the door.<p>

An elderly man was inside, they could hear his talking. "Poor Goku," he was saying. Bardock and Seripa walked over to the door sliding it open silently. The old man was crouched beside the bed with a cloth and a bowl of water at his feet. He was patting the Saiyan child's head softly when he suddenly looked up.

"Oh hello," he said getting to his feet. "Who might you two be?"

Seripa pushed her way inside. "We're here for the kid."

"Huh? You mean Goku?" The old man turned back looking at the unconscious child lying exhausted in the bed.

"He's coming with us," Bardock turned heading over to him only to have his path blocked by the old man who stood smiling up at him.

"Wait, he's sleeping. He had an ordeal last night," the man explained. "How about we wait for him to wake up and I'll make us all some food. Goku almost always wakes up from the smell."

"Bardock," Seripa said softly eyeing him.

"Right," Bardock answered and he held two fingers out to the old men shooting an energy blast. Though it went into the wall, the old man had moved so fast he was able to dodge it. Bardock blinked. So maybe all Earthlings weren't as weak as he thought. He turned the man was now standing in front of Goku's bed.

"You must be related to Goku in some way judging by your tails. However there is evil in your hearts and I cannot allow Goku to fall into the hands of people like you," he said moving his hands to this sides palms facing each other. "Ka…me…ha—"

Bardock blinked. This Earthling wasn't honestly about to throw a ki blast was he. They truly were not as weak as he had originally thought. "…me…ha!"

The blast went straight towards him though it was weak. Bardock knocked it to the side and it blasted through the wall of the house. "That was your last mistake!"

He held his hand out shooting a ki blast through the old man's chest. The man collapsed…dead.

"Grab the brat," Bardock snapped turning to leave. Seripa stepped over the body grabbing the child putting him under her arm. She stopped when her eyes caught the sight of a smooth orange orb with four stars.

"What have we here?" she asked picking it up and starring at it.

"Hurry up Seripa!"

"Tsk," she scoffed letting the orb fall to the ground she walked outside and nodded to Bardock. The two took off back towards the palace.

* * *

><p>Blinking Goku opened his eyes. He was lying on a metal slab in a room surrounded with shining and blinking lights. He sat up smiling. They were pretty and caught the childs attention. He jumped down heading over to a panel where the largest number of lights were. He found the lights were click able. Grinning he took pleasure in making them click as he pushed them.<p>

"Quite hitting those buttons. You don't know what they do," a voice snapped behind him.

He spun around taking out his nioybo aiming it in Seripa's direction. She blinked. "Don't be an idiot put that away."

"Who are you?" Goku asked eying her.

"Seripa," she answered. "And I have good news for you; I was able to find out your name. It's Kakarot."

She took a seat in one of the chairs and Goku walked over to her. "You're wrong. My name is Goku."

The doors opened and King Vegeta walked in with his son and Veilah.

"So he is awake," King Vegeta said looking down at little Goku. "From this day on you are a member of my army. You shall live here and you will serve me without question."

Goku used his tail to pull him up to sit on the desk panel in the room. He looked away as though deep in thought and then turned back smiling. "That's alright, I don't really want to."

"…"

The room grew silent. Everyone was staring at the small boy. Seripa's mouth was slightly agape. No one. Not one single Saiyan had ever refused a direct command from King Vegeta himself.

"What did you say?" Veilah snapped. She felt like slapping the boy.

Goku jumped down putting his nioybo back in its sheath. "I really have to get home to my Grandpa, he's probably worried about me. See ya later," Goku said started heading back.

"Don't let him leave!" Vegeta snapped. Veilah extended her palm towards him preparing to shoot. Seripa jumped to her feet.

"Hey are you hungry?" she called. Goku was already halfway down the hall but he stopped immediately.

"We have a feast waiting," Seripa explained. "If you stay you can have some."

"A feast!" Goku paused thinking. "Okay, I'll go home after."

"Great I'll lead you to it then," as Seripa walked by the royal family she turned to them. "With little Saiyans you can get them to do anything if you appeal to their love of violence and their love of food."

With that she walked over to Goku and lead him to the dining room. The large table the Saiyans sat at every day to eat was in the center. People were bringing out trays and trays of food setting it out before them.

"Wha!" Goku cheered jumping up on one of the chairs which started to spin as soon as he climbed on it. Having not expected the chair to do that he lost his balance and fell on the floor. "Whoa, the chair spins."

He climbed up on it again grabbing hold of the edge of the table he pushed off from it making the chair spin around and around.

"…" Seripa sighed grabbing the chair making it come to a stop. "Please eat until you're full."

He began diving in immediately. Bear chops, centipede stew, so many wonderful foods. They tasted incredible too. Goku noticed there were people standing by the wall with their heads bent down not daring to look up. Goku blinked his mouth full of food. He quickly swallowed. "Hey, are you guys hungry? There is plenty here for everyone."

The people looked slightly panicked at being addressed by him. Did people usually act like this? Goku hadn't had the chance to be around other people besides his Grandpa. These people were weird, "Are they okay?"

Seripa took a seat beside him. "We don't normally invite slaves to eat with us Kakarot."

"What's a slave?" he asked as he started drinking the soup's juice.

"Never mind, that isn't important," Seripa said. "Listen, here we serve King Vegeta and it's important that you do your best to serve him as well."

"I don't really want to. It sounds like it will interfere with my training," he explained.

Seripa blinked. She was beginning to understand little Kakarot more. "I see, but listen. If you stay here you will have all kinds of training, and you'll be incredibly strong."

"Really!" he grinned. "Incredibly strong huh? Well, I'll have to let my Grandpa know."

This boy was and odd one that was certain. He didn't act like any Saiyan child she had ever met. Bardock entered the room laying eyes on his son for the first time. Kakarot took a lot after his looks it would seem. "Does he understand the situation yet?" Bardock asked.

"I think he's grasping it," Seripa answered.

"So you can't get your hair to lay flat either?" Goku asked through a mouthful of food.

Bardock blinked at him. "What?"

"You hair sticks up like mine. Grandpa tried many times to comb it flat but it just doesn't want to. I guess yours doesn't either," he said before grabbing another plate full of some unrecognizable meat.

"Kakarot don't you know who this is?" Seripa asked.

Goku stopped his chewing to look up at the man blinking. Bardock looked more than a little annoyed. He swallowed. "No, but don't feel bad I don't know many people. I've lived in the mountains with my Grandpa my whole life and people don't usually come all the way out our way."

Seripa couldn't believe the boy. "Tsk, look Kakarot can you fight?"

"Uh…sure. Grandpa Gohan taught me lots of techniques," he explained.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to teach you how to fight like a Saiyan if all the training you've had is by these Earthlings. C'mon."

"Are we going fight?" Goku asked.

Bardock nodded.

"Alright," he threw a few more platefuls of food down his throat before jumping from his chair and rushing over to him.

"C'mon, the training area is on the floor below," Bardock explained waiving his hand for Goku to follow. "We'll see if you can actually be of any help to King Vegeta."

"Wow, training. This will be like when me and Grandpa train right? So what move is your favorite? I like punches because you can break rocks and knock fruit down from trees and—"

"Don't talk so much kid," Bardock snapped.

"Oh…" he looked down before suddenly smiling again. "Okay, I guess talking can get in the way of training right?"

Bardock sighed. What was wrong with this kid, he acted so odd. Bardock opened the door leading to the training area. "Alright show me what you can do."

Goku ran inside stopping at the sight of a wolf with a leash chained to the ground in the center of the room. It was trying pull free desperately.

"Oh gosh, what's wrong with you little guy?" Goku asked heading over to the wolf who was fearfully trying to back up but could only go so far because of the chain.

"Show me on the creature every fighting technique you know," Bardock ordered.

"Wha?" he turned. "But look at him. He's terrified. He needs to be let go."

"We have a whole collection of creatures we train with. I picked a smaller one because I didn't know what level you were at. Just do your best to kill it."

"Kill it? It didn't do anything to me, and I'm not hungry right now anyway," Goku explained.

Seriously, what was wrong with this boy? He didn't like to kill. "It's not your place to ask questions Kakarot just kill the damn thing."

Goku jumped back pulling out his nioybo faced Bardock holding it out. "First off let's get this straight. My name is Goku, and my Grandpa taught me that you don't harm creatures if you can avoid it."

"Don't you want to be powerful and strong?" Bardock snapped. "We're going to train you to be stronger than you ever dreamed. The only way we can do that is if you do as you're told without question."

"I don't want your training if it means hurting innocent creatures!" Goku snapped. He turned swinging his nioybo so it lodged itself in one of the chain links and he twisted it quickly so the link snapped. He hurried over throwing the wolf over his shoulder. "And I'm not going to stay will people who like to hurt things either. Nioybo extend!"

The pole he had grew long and Goku was shot toward the window which he kicked to shatter the glass before he jumped out landing on the ground outside.

Bardock did not attempt to catch him. Not that he couldn't, it would have been all too easy, though the shock of his actions was enough to leave him there speechless. Just…just what was wrong with that boy? As a child he had never passed up the opportunity to kill or maim something.

"Hhmm," he turned heading back to explain the developments to King Vegeta.

* * *

><p>Goku took off into the woods and stopped only when the building was out of sight.<p>

"Gosh that was a close one huh wolfie?" Goku asked setting him on the ground and leaned down beside him. "I guess those people weren't very nice after all huh? You poor thing. Did they hurt you too bad?"

The wolf was shaking staring up at him. "You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm not going to hurt you…"

Goku stretched out his hand to pet him and the wolf's eyes glanced over at Goku's tail. Suddenly he growled biting Goku's hand as hard as he could. "Ow!" Goku yelled pulling his hand away and looking at the bite marks. "I'm not one of them…"

The wolf took off running.

"Gosh, he must have really been scared. Poor thing, I don't blame him. I'd be scared too if someone locked me away to be used as target practice. Though he didn't have to that," he blew on his hand to get the stinging to stop.

* * *

><p>"A Saiyan child who does not like to kill…I've never heard of such a thing," King Vegeta repeated slowly to himself after Bardock had explained the situation. "This is not acceptable. We cannot have one of our own ruining our reputations as the most powerful and feared race in existence. He must be taken care of."<p>

"If you don't mind Father, I'd like to study him," Prince Vegeta interrupted.

"Study him?"

"We don't know how that child got the way he is. It could be something in the Planets air for all we know. He should be examined. If we find out a direct cause we can avoid it accordingly. If it is something unavoidable then we may have to find a new planet. If it isn't an affliction that we can acquire as well then we'll just dispose of the runt and be done with him. This would be the best course of action."

"I agree completely," Veilah explained. "I will go with you Prince Vegeta-sama."

"Fine, the two of you are to monitor the boy. Once you determine how he got this way I want you to report back to me before you go with any course of action," King Vegeta commanded.

"Agreed Father," Prince Vegeta said bowing.

"Yes your highness," Veilah said bowing as well.

* * *

><p>"Gosh where did they take me anyway? I've never been here before…" Goku said to himself looking around. He tried sniffing the air as well, though this place didn't even smell familiar to him. "Don't worry Grandpa I'll get back somehow."<p>

He looked up seeing a tall tree nearby. Quickly he climbed up its trunk until he got to the very top and he scanned the area around him. There seemed to be water everywhere around this place. Though another mass of land not too far away, on that land he could just make out a tall waterfall. That must be the waterfall by his house! "I knew I'd figure out how to get back."

Once he got to the waterfall he would have no problem finding his house from there! It was all looking up!

* * *

><p>"Pff," Vegeta sighed as they head off from the Palace in search of Kakarot. "Where did he go?"<p>

"I'm so happy, we finally get out of that Palace and you can stretch your legs. Even if we do have to tail that little gaki brat it's not a big deal sense we get to get out," she said spinning in circles in the hair, and feeling hair blow out behind her. "So, where do we look for him first?"

"He's obviously heading back the place we saw him attack the night before. His home must be around there somewhere. That's where we'll find him."

"As you say Vegeta-sama."

* * *

><p>Goku swam away from the island arriving on the bank of the next land mass in record time. He could just make out the waterfall. It had to be his waterfall. It just had to. Removing his clothes (that had been tied to his head to stay dry) he climbed back into them. Lastly tying off the sash on his blue gi, "Now I'm ready."<p>

He took off running towards the waterfall jumping from rocks to branches and branches to other branches. Until he came to a stop a large cracked rock, blinking he smiled. "Hey I remember you. Yea! I'm almost home!"

He took off at a quickened pace, renewed with the promise of his approaching home rushing along a cleared path, where Vegeta and Veilah spotted him.

"There's that little Saiyan," Veilah said. Extending her hand she shot a key blast at a tree just in front of Goku where he came to a halt falling back just before the tree would have squished him. Vegeta and Veilah landed behind him on the ground.

Goku turned, "It's you two."

He had remembered seeing them when he was back in the building. He stood up glaring in their direction, "What do you two want?"

"We're really sorry for what happened. Bardock can be… aggressive at times. We wanted to apologize and to make sure you get home okay," she lied immediately.

"Who are you guys anyway, you never did explain it to me," Goku still on his guard.

"I am Veilah, and this is my husband Prince Vegeta-sama. We—"

The vrooming sound of a vehicle was heard on the cliff side road below calling Goku's attention. _Tears his eyes away from possible opponents_, Vegeta noted. The glowing glimps of something shiny was seen in the hands of the driver. "Wha! Hey!" Goku gasped.

* * *

><p>Bulma held the four star ball in her left hand, the steering wheel in her right. "That was easy," she said to herself. "Gosh, I wonder how that old man died though. Sad, but he isn't going to be using this after all."<p>

"HEY!"

Bulma blinked and looked into the rear-view mirror spotting something chasing her car. "Ah!" she dropped the ball and it rolled onto the floorboards as she floored the pedal. "What is that!"

Between the dust billowing out behind the car and the figure running towards her she couldn't tell what it was. With a stone wall at her left and a cliff on her right she had no option but to go forward. That this was getting closer though. Next thing she knew a red pole shot through her window. Glass went everywhere. It went through the hole in her steering wheel forcing it into a turning position. Next thing she knew her car was heading off the cliff.

Bulma screamed the whole way down to the water and next thing she knew the car was full of water. Quickly she tried to undo her seatbelt holding her breath.

Goku plunged into the water. He had been so worried upon seeing the mechanical monster with his Dragon Ball that it only just became apparent that a person had been holding it. He swam over to her pulling open the door he ripped open her seatbelt and grabbed ahold of her arm pulling her to the surface. He helped her to a nearby bank where she started coughing up water. Once Goku was sure she was okay he dove back in for his nioybo and Orb.

Bulma blinked finally realizing what happened she sat up. Her pink dress was soaked. Her blue braid coming partly undone, she coughed as the boy who had pulled her from the water resurfaced. He climbed up on the bank as well.

"Hey kid! What were you trying to do kill me!" Bulma snapped furiously.

"No not you," Goku said. "That monster that ate you, it ate my Grandpa's orb as well. See."

He showed her the Dragon Ball. "Kid, I hate to tell you this, but that orb as you call it is mine."

"No way," he said. "See, it has four stars on it, that's my Grandpa's ball alright. He'll be very upset if it's lost. I better take it back to him right away."

"Grandpa…oh man," Bulma sighed remembering the old man she had found dead in the house where the dragon ball had been. How could she tell him?

"Well, let's start climbing back up," Goku putting his nioybo back in its sheath and the Dragon Ball in his shirt. He started to climb.

"Hey! What about me?" Bulma snapped.

"What about you?" Goku asked innocently.

"I can't climb up this steep wall!" she snapped.

"Oh," he answered. "No big deal just put your arms around me I'll carry you back up."

"…You're a little kid! You're not going to be able to carry me up there."

"Sure I can, I'm really strong," Goku explained. "Just grab on."

Blinking she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Here we go," Goku said climbing up at a speedy pace up the cliff. Bulma screamed all the way. The six feet from the top Goku used a branch and jumped the rest of the way to the top landing of the cliff standing. Bulma let go the last second and fell on her stomach in the grass.

"See I told you."

Vegeta and Veilah had been watching the whole time at the top of the cliff. Bulma blinked up at them a moment before pulling herself to her feet. The pair were dressed in strange outfits, and they appeared to be around her age. She felt herself blush upon looking at the boy. He was absolutely dreamy! She felt her face burning as he casted a sideways glance her way.

"So who are you?" Goku asked Bulma looking up at her. "My name is Goku."

"Bulma," she answered not taking her eyes off Vegeta.

"This is Vegeta and Veilah," Goku explained. "Well it was nice meeting all of you, but I really have to get back home to Grandpa. See ya!"

He started heading in the direction towards his house.

"Ugh, Kid listen I need to talk to you. Your Grandpa—"

"He must be really worried. I've never been away for this long before," Goku explained.

"Yeah… no listen. Your Grandpa… he…" she sighed. There really was no decent way to put this. "Listen. Your Grandfather is dead kid. I'm sorry."

"…" Goku stopped in mid-step turning to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's dead. I'm really sorry. I saw him in your house and—"

"That's not true!" Goku suddenly snapped taking off at a run jumping into a tree and traveling from branch to branch.

"Ah, kid!" Bulma shouted. She gasped when the two others suddenly took off into the air following the child. "Crap!" she snapped reaching into her pocket she pulled out her capsule collection and clicked one throwing it. A motorcycle appeared. She rushed over jumping on she took off after them.

* * *

><p>"Tsk, what a clown," Vegeta sighed folding his arms watching him travel (very much like an ape) through the trees.<p>

"Perhaps his odd personality is actually a side effect of the atmosphere here on Earth," Veilah suggested as they followed Goku through the air.

"We've been on the planet nearly as long as him, if that were the case we would have been infected as well."

"Yes, but he came here as a baby, maybe that could have something to do with it."

"If we don't figure out what caused this within a few days we will simply eradicate him. A foolhardy Saiyan such as he has no business existing."

"Yes Vegeta-sama, I agree completely," she said nodding.

* * *

><p>Goku's house came into view. He hurried bursting through the doors. His Grandpa laid dead on the floor. Goku blinked feeling tears coming to his eyes, "No... Grandpa... no way..."<p>

"Grandpa…" Goku fell to the floor beside him turning him over. Blood was coming out of his mouth, a hole through his body. "Who on Earth, would be strong enough to kill Grandpa?"

He though his Grandpa was the strongest man on Earth. "It's okay Grandpa… I got you."

He picked him up slinging over his shoulder he half dragged half carried him outside. Vegeta and Veilah landed at the entrance shortly before Bulma pulled up outside. Goku laid him softly on the ground outside the house.

"Gosh… how sad," Bulma said she walked past Veilah and Vegeta to watch him. Goku began to dig a grave with his bare hands.

"He developed an attachment for that pathetic Earthling. Take note Veilah," Vegeta snapped.

Bulma turned, "What? How could you say that? Aren't you friends with him?"

"Don't confuse me for a friend of that clowns," Vegeta snapped.

"I don't understand just who are you two anyway?"

"We are Saiyans," Veilah explained. "Decedents to the most powerful race in all of history. The same race that he is."

"Saiyan?" Bulma questioned when she heard a soft thump behind her. She turned. Goku had just placed his grandfather in the hole in the ground and began to cover him up. When he finished Goku sat on his knees before the grave clapping his hands together he down casted his head sitting in a prayer stance. "Grandpa, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you. Please, rest in peace."

He lifted his head up staring down. Tears in the corner of his eyes, which he quickly wiped away on his arm, his Grandpa wouldn't have wanted to see him cry. He got to his feet continuing to stare at it. Bulma walked over to him kneeling down making her the same height as Goku. "I'm sorry. What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll stay here and look after Grandpa's house."

"Wha? You're going to stay here alone?" Bulma asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Because you're a little kid," she stated as though this settled the point.

Goku shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"No Goku that isn't right," she stood up. "Look, how about you come help me find all the Dragon Balls. We…"

She paused. Bulma would have to give up her wish but… Little Goku just looked so sad…

"We can bring back your Grandpa if we get all seven of these balls together."

Goku blinked. "Huh?"

Bulma pulled the two dragon Balls she had out of her pouch holding it before Goku they began to glow and it made the Dragon Ball in Goku's shirt light up as well. Goku reached in pulling it out and staring at the small orb. "These are Dragon Balls, and when you gather all seven you can make one wish."

"A wish really?"

Vegeta and Veilah looked at one another. Were they hearing this Earthling correctly? Surely it was too good to be true.

"Yeah, all seven will give you one wish. We can bring him back with it. What do you say kid?" Bulma asked putting them back into her pouch.

"But… You already had two of them. Didn't you have a wish _you _were planning to make?" he asked.

"Ugh," she looked nervously away. She couldn't really tell him she had been selfishly planning on wishing for a boyfriend after his Grandfather had died. "It was nothing important Goku. So c'mon, I'll take the next wish."

"… Okay!" Goku said smiling.

"It's settled then," Bulma said clapping her hands. She turned to the other two. "Are you Saiyans coming too then?"

Veilah smiled turning to Vegeta. He was smiling as well. She knew they were both thinking the same thing.

Vegeta nodded, "Of course we are."

Goku blinked, "Wait, you're going to help me get my Grandpa back?"

"Sure," Vegeta shrugged. Veilah placed her hand to her mouth covering her grin. Oh her sweet Prince lied so well...

They knew what the plan was, find these Dragon Balls and when it came time to make the wish they would take it for themselves. The wish would of course be to bring back their home planet where they would rise up together and destroy Frieza once and for all. Little did she know, Vegeta had other plans on what to do with this wish.

* * *

><p><strong>DRAGON BALL TRIVIA:<strong>

**Q2:** Akira Toriyama was thinking up the name for the Kamehameha attack and asked his wife what it should be called. She told him to name the attack after a King from where?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks to _silvermistt_ for being my first review I really liked that part as well, and congrats on answering the 1st trivia question correctly! And thanks to _maniikuu_ for alerting this story. :D I hope you both enjoy as developments continue. I will always try to respond to any comments given. Have a nice day everyone.


	3. Getting to Know the Saiyans

**DRAGON BALL TRIVIA:**

**Q2 Answer:** The King was in fact King Kamehameha who was born in 1758 on the island of Hawaii. His name itself means, "The lonely one," in Hawaiian. We have Akira's wife to thank for the name of this finishing attack.

**People who got this correct: **_Trunk's Hottie_ (You're answer disappeared when I accidentally deleted my story, but I remember you got it right). :D

Congratulations!

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Dragon Ball SH  
><strong>Category:<strong> Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball  
><strong>Author:<strong> Black Star Princess

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3: Getting to Know the Saiyans<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well now that that's settled," Bulma said reaching into her pack she removed her case of capsules. "Let's see, we'll need something that seats four…unless you guys wanna pull off that flying trick again."<p>

She eyed Vegeta and Veilah. Goku turned to them as well. Never had he seen two more annoyed looking people (then again he hadn't seen that many people either). "You guys can fly! Really show me!"

"We'll ride along in your contraption," Vegeta explained. Last thing he wanted was this clown staring at him flying along behind them.

"Alright then, the convertible it is!" she said pulling out the Hoipoi capsule she clicked it throwing it towards an open space in Goku's yard. Through a puff of smoke a four seat car with no roof appeared. "There we are!" she smiled.

"Wha! Bulma how'd you do that!" Goku gasped. "How did that thing fit in that tiny little space?"

"Get real Goku, this is how everyone travels," Bulma explained getting into the driver's seat. "C'mon you three get in so we can hurry and wish Goku's Grandpa back. Then I can wish for what I was going to…"

Vegeta walked over jumping into the seat beside Bulma where he folded his arms. Bulma stared at him a moment. She thought for sure he was going to sit in the back with that girl he had come with. "What?" Vegeta snapped.

"Uh, nothing," she said. She felt her face growing slightly red. He had funny hair style, but he sure was handsome. Like one of those male models in her magazines. When she wished for her boyfriend she would ask that he have Vegeta's looks.

"Vegeta-sama, I am not sitting in the back with this—" Veilah began pointing at Goku who was tapping various parts of the car with his power pole.

Vegeta glared at her. "Fly along behind us then."

There was evident disappointment at her lack of obedience and she sighed climbing in the back.

"Goku! Hurry it up already! Do you want your Grandpa back or not!" Bulma snapped.

Goku turned to the grave he had made for his Grandpa. "I'll be back soon Grandpa," Goku said before jumping into the seat beside Veilah. Bulma started the vehicle on its way. Goku couldn't have looked more excited he kept looking over the edge at the ground watching little stones go by so fast he could hardly keep his eye on them.

"Goku bring your head in before a tree branch knocks it off your shoulders!" Bulma snapped. "And you might want to remove that fake tail before it gets caught on something."

"Fake?" He sat back blinking, already losing his train of thought he moved on to a question of his own. "So where do we find the next Dragon Ball Bulma?"

"I have a radar that tells me where the next ball is," she explained. Vegeta's eyes glanced in her direction though she didn't notice, "First though we have to make a stop at the nearest city.

"What for?" Vegeta snapped.

"You guys need some new clothes! You look ridiculous in those outfits," Bulma explained.

"Tsk," Vegeta glared and Veilah spoke up from the back. "These outfits are our armor and they signify Prince Vegeta's royal nature!"

"Wha! You're royalty!" she gasped staring at Vegeta. She should have guessed. His legs crossed, his arms folded, his chin high looking like he was relaxing in a pool of self-worth. She felt her face getting redder. _No way_! Vegeta was the pinnacle of everything she had imagined in a boyfriend!

"Eyes forward," Vegeta said dully.

"What? Eyes—" she looked ahead and screamed. She was about ready to drive into a tree. She spun the wheel avoiding it last minute coming to a screeching halt. Goku flew forward hitting his forehead on the back of Bulma's chair. "Ow ow owie."

Veilah and Vegeta appeared as though the sudden stop hadn't affected them at all.

"Humans, they can't even drive their own simple little devices," Veilah sighed putting her chin in her palm and looking away.

"Hhmph!" Bulma scoffed starting ahead once again. "As I was saying those outfits are going to make people spot us for miles. You need to blend in."

"Ha!" Goku laughed looking at Veilah, "Your outfits are funny."

"I'm talking to you too squirt," Bulma explained glancing at him through the rear view mirror.

"Uh, no thanks I like my outfit," Goku explained.

"YOU'RE GETTING A NEW ONE!" Bulma snapped. "END OF DISCUSSION!"

* * *

><p>The city was huge; people everywhere, other cars zooming by. Goku couldn't believe it. He had never seen so many people in his whole life! Vegeta couldn't wait for the day to come when he could destroy all these pathetic little insects. Bulma stopped the car outside a shop with the words Fashion Forward written above the door. "Alright <em>your highness<em>," she teased. "We're here."

"Where's here?"

"Here is where you get reborn into the hot stud that I'm sure is in there… somewhere?" she explained. "Follow me."

With that she went into the building. Vegeta glared. "Veilah, translation!" he demanded.

"Uh," she reached into her pouch pulling out a dictionary. They had to learn this human language after coming to live here from scratch, Seripa had gotten them a small collection and she kept it with her. They had learned it well for the most part. Though there were still words now and then that stumped them.

"Let's see… Stud. A knob, nail head, or other protuberance projecting from a surface or part. Any of various button like, usually ornamental objects, mounted on a shank that is passed through an article of clothing to fasten it."

Vegeta blinked contemplating the definition for a moment, and then held up his fist, "Is that Earth woman calling me an ornament!"

"I don't…" she began trying to make sense of it.

Bulma peeked back out through the door. "Would you two hurry up! Honestly!"

Scoffing Vegeta jumped over the door without opening it to get out and headed inside. Bulma was greeted immediately by the store owner. "Briefs-san, I haven't seen you in our store in some time."

"Hello," Bulma said grinning. "I need a new wardrobe for each of my friends here. Would 'cha mind? You can charge it to my Dad's account."

"Of course anything for Bulma," the man said happily. He knew how rich Bulma's family was. Even though her father was rumored to be a little kooky, what did he care as long as he got paid?

"You might as well start with this one," Bulma said grabbing Vegeta's collar and pushing him forward. "I want him looking like a Prince by the time you're through with him."

"Hey!" Veilah snapped. "Just what do you think you're doing? Show Vegeta-sama more respect or you won't live long enough to—"

"And this one!" she said grabbing Veilah's arm. "Make this one look like a movie star."

She leaned in to the store clerk whispering, "Don't make her look better than me however."

"That would be impossible," he answered smiling sucking up as best he could and Bulma soaked it up like a sponge.

"And that's just what I wanted to hear," Bulma said grinning.

"Bulma I don't really want a new outfit…" Goku said. "My gi is fine."

"Goku people don't run around in gi's!" she snapped before turning to the store clerk. "Just…do what you can with him."

"Of course, come here little boy," the man said taking his hand he walked him over to a pedestal and had him old his arms out which he preceded to measure. "What sort of style do you like?"

"Huh?" Goku questioned.

"Are we going for innocent, punk, rock, debonair?"

Goku blinked at him not understanding. The man smiled. "Let's start with something simpler. What's your favorite color?"

"…I don't really care about colors… Do you have any food?" he asked smiling.

Vegeta was given some clothes and pushed inside a room to change. How dare they be so rude to a prince who could kill them in a flash! Huffing over his treatment he removed his shirt before picking up the garments he had been given. The cloths offered no protection. It did not expand for transformations. They were useless…

"Vegeta once you're done you can try—" Bulma who had walked in froze at the sight of the shirtless Saiyan teen. Her face went red. He looked like he had perfectly sculpted muscles.

"What?" He snapped turning to her.

"Uh…sorry, it's… you can try these on next if…if you don't like those," she sat an outfit on the chair by the curtain and hurried out embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh," she buried her face in her hands outside his changing room.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked walking up to her. He was wearing a little suit with a bow tie. She looked down at him.

"Nothing!" she snapped.

"…Your face is all red. Are you choking?"

"NO!" she snapped. "Mind your own business Goku!"

"…" he blinked. "What did I do?"

A curtain swished aside and Veilah stepped out from behind it. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she wore a blue spaghetti strapped dress. He bangs angled just right so it covered one eye.

"Wow you look cool," Bulma said folding her arms. "Once again the magic of credit cards work wonders."

"It is quite warm in here actually," Veilah informed her. She had taken cool for its literal meaning.

Bulma blinked. "Yea, okay. Hey Vegeta are you ready yet?"

Vegeta pushed aside the curtain wearing a baggy pair of black jeans with a belt a white wife beater, and a vest that had the sleeves torn off as well as a pair of black leather motorcycle boots. "Clothes aren't supposed to look like this until after a battle."

"Wow, you look amazing. I'm telling you the girls at my high school would just die if they saw you," she said grinning.

"My power is too much for them is it? Fine, I will take on these girls from high school. Bring them forth," he commanded.

Bulma blinked. "Yeah, uh… okay so moving on. I'll have the clerk get a few more for each of you and then we'll be on our way."

She started to walk over to the counter when she noticed the fuzzy belt Vegeta was wearing. "Ugh, that doesn't look cool you know. Here take that off—"

She started to reach for it only to have Vegeta slap her hand away. "It's not a belt it's my tail."

"Your tail…" Bulma blinked looking over at Veilah who's tail could only just be seen under the skirt of her dress. She looked at Goku who had already put a hole in his new clothes for his tail to come through. "What are you guys in some sort of club where everyone wears fake tails?"

"My tail is not fake, don't ever imply such things again," Vegeta snapped before turning to leave. Veilah followed quickly behind.

Goku blinked looking up at her. "Can we get some food?" he asked.

"Uh, Goku," she leaned down to him. "Your tail, is it…real?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"You three are weird! Just why do all three of you have tails!" she barked yelling once again at the little boy.

He scratched his head, "What do you mean, I've always had a tail. Don't you have one Bulma?"

"Of course I don't," she snapped.

Goku started laughing, "ha ha, if you ask me that makes you the weird one…"

With that he took off outside. Bulma folded her arms and went to pay.

* * *

><p>She came out with the bags of their extra clothes plopping them down in the back seat. "Phew, thanks for the help with carrying them guys!" she barked furiously.<p>

Veilah had been waiting, seated on the hood of the car. Vegeta had been leaning against it, and Goku seemed to be annoying him with questions. "Can you pick things up with your tail, I can with mine. I usually use it to pull myself up onto branches."

"Why would I need to do that when I can fly?" he barked.

"That's right; will you teach me how to fly Vegeta?" Goku asked hopefully for the second time.

"No," Vegeta snapped.

"How come? I learn really fast, you really only need to tell me how to do it once and I'll practice. If you show me I'll teach you something."

"There absolutely nothing I need to learn from a low class Saiyan clown like you," he snapped.

Goku blinked. He was using his tail to balance himself on the car door so he could be Vegeta's height. "Low class? What's low class?"

Veilah groaned growing impatient with his constant questions she leaned around so she was pressing against the windshield to talk to him. "It means you're inferior to us," she explained bluntly.

"Oh," Goku said blinking. "What's inferior mean?"

"Damn kid, are you really this stupid!" Veilah snapped.

Bulma scoffed. They didn't even seem to notice she was back. After all she had done for them! "Alright everyone calm down, let's get in the car and we'll get something to eat—"

Quickened shuffling and all three Saiyans were in the car waiting on her to get in. "Gosh, you guys must really like food. Okay," she said hitting her right fist against the palm of her left hand. "So where do you guys wanna go?"

Goku stared at her. "Well, the woods of course, where else can you get food?"

"Where else can you get food," she repeated laughing as she climbed in the car. "Kid you crack me up."

She took them to a nice restaurant which she found out later was…a huge mistake. The three of them together ordered enough food to feed about two dozen people. Bulma was in such shock that she merely stared as they stuffed their faces. Even Veilah was packin' away the meals. You'd think she would be a little more lady-like…

"My gosh… do you guys realize how much this is going to cost? My Dad's gonna flip when he gets the credit card bill this month," she sighed staring on at them. If she had known they ate like this she wouldn't have bothered taking them here.

"My tummies full!" Goku cheered when they left an hour later.

"Well I hope you three are happy. Do you know how much money I spent in there!" she snapped.

"Let's get a move on, I want to find these damn dragon things already," Vegeta snapped.

Cursing under her breath she got in the car and they took off once again leaving the city behind…

* * *

><p><strong>DRAGON BALL TRIVIA:<strong>

**Q3:** In the DB Manga during the 22nd Martial Arts Tournament Krillin is killed by an assassin when going back to retrieve something for Goku. What is it that Krillin went to retrieve?


End file.
